Uncase
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: Rose needs to know she's the best of her year no matter what… and that includes agreeing Scorpius' particular way of competing. -Not Betaed-


**Title: **Uncase  
**Pairing: **Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Prompt: **Academic Rivalry  
**Word Count: **843  
**Beta: **Not Betaed!  
**Warnings: **Stripping.  
**Summary: **Rose needs to know she's the best of her year no matter what… and that includes agreeing Scorpius' particular way of competing.  
**A/N: **Originally supposedly written to be a drabble for Humpathon 2011 at **hp_humpdrabbles**but I cannot make it shorter than 600 words (the rules specify they need to be under 500 words). Still, I had too much fun writing this.

AND 28. Naked on **100_women**

AND 77. Blush on **100_colours**

* * *

**Uncase**

Rose re-arranged her clothes for the tenth time before grabbing the pile of essays lying on her desk and taking a deep breath. This was it; this was her opportunity to finally wipe that big, smug _–sexy-_smile right out of Scorpius Malfoy's face.

_Shut up, brain. Now is not the time to let hormones and silly childhood crushes get in the way. Our future lays on tonight's events. Mum would be so disappointed if—and let's not even think of how Dad—_

She took another shaky breath. Her pride, as well as her family's, laid on her shoulders now. When she entered the Head Boy and Girl Common Room, she saw Scorpius was already waiting for her, leaning against the fluffy cushion they had fought over more nights than she could count. _His hair looks so good pushed back like that—Shut it, brain!_

"All right, then. Let's get this over with. And for the record, I'm not good with tears; so, if you are planning on crying once I beat you, try to hold it until you reached your room."

He chuckled. "I would tell you the same thing, Weasley, but I have a soft spot for ladies in distress. I prefer them falling into my arms as their vulnerability resurfaces."

If looks could kill, Scorpius would be nothing but a nagging memory now. However, he seemed immune to all that as he stared at her freckled _–chicken-like-_legs.

"I cannot wait to beat your sorry arse, Scorpius."

"And I cannot wait to smack your fine arse, Rosie."

"Don't call me Rosie. You are not allowed to call me that." She saw him opening his mouth to make a stupid retort –like always- so she proceeded to pick the first paper of her pile as she kneeled on the carpet. "Charms, September 22nd, O."

Scorpius sighed, but grabbed the essay in front of him as well. "O, too."

Rose pursed her lips. "Okay. Transfiguration, September 28th, E." Her shoulders tensed as she saw his lips curve in that smirk of his.

"I believe Outstanding is higher than Exceed Expectations, right?" Rose huffed in indignation. "And I also believe you owe me a piece of garment. In slow motion, please."

Rose took off her right shoe and threw it at him with more force than needed. "There you go, _Scorpius_," she said with the most fake, wide smile she had ever mastered.

Several minutes and essays later found Rose and Scorpius in very little clothing.

"Very well, Rosie. One more and you'll have to take that bloody oversized shirt, leaving you in nothing but your see-through, matching, lace bra and knickers."

"Who told you they are see-through?"

"Ahh, but they are lace, aren't they?"

"You would have to find out for yourself." _Oh, dear Merlin. What am I doing? Dropping to his level and flirting with Scorpius Malfoy? The one and only boy who dared give me hell, fighting every step of the way into being the best in my year?_

"Is that an invitation?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows. _Godric, that sexy smirk again!_

She tried not to blush harder than she already was as her shaky hands grabbed the next essay. Beaming, she all but screamed, "Ninety-eight percent!"

Scorpius looked conflicted, even more than she would have imagined. Yes, he only had his underwear on and this loss would mean he will be naked in front of her _–I must be monochromatic already. Seriously, my face is burning-_, but that would mean nothing to his oversized ego and sickly _–hot-_annoying confidence. He sighed deeply and rubbed his face with one hand, continuing the movement into his pale blond hair. Not saying a word, he fixed his eyes on Rose.

"What?" She grinned confidently. "Is the thought of me seeing you naked troubling you, Malfoy?"

He sighed one more time; the corners of his mouth curling upwards. "Not really. What's troubling me is that I won't be able to resist kissing you the second you take that silly shirt off."

"Huh?"

Words had never failed her as much as they were now. She had to remind herself to close her mouth and breathe, but Scorpius made it all the harder coming close to her. His nose less than an inch away from her face, his tongue licking his lips in anticipation and his eyes burning hers with their intensity.

"Ninety-nine point five," he whispered, sliding his hands over her bare thighs and lifting the last piece of clothing separating their skin from touching.

Once the shirt was thrown to a corner of the room, he looked down, hungrily. Rose thought her ears would explode as the frantic beating of her heart echoed in head. His palm brushed her left breast, making her shiver. Her nipple was now visible under the thin fabric of her bra.

"I guess I won," he whispered, brushing his lips against hers and failing at suppressing a smug smile.

"Let's call it a tie," Rose gasped as she threw her arms around him and kissed him.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to review and make my day! :)


End file.
